Justin Foley (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: Justin Foley, or see alternate reality versions. Justin Foley (b. January 29, 1989) is a mutant with biokinetic powers. He is a member of the X-Men Kids, a rebel team. This alternate version of Justin Foley lives in a world being controlled by Apocalypse. A much more agressive Justin struggles to protect his family and friends, and survive this world (where all hell has broken loose) every day. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Justin is an Omega-level mutant. Biokinesis: Elixir is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. Thus, he is theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches, allowing him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He hasn't reached his full healing potential yet. He is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. He may eventually develop enough control of his powers to manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair and skin colour, implanting physical characteristics or even reactivating dormant mutant or atavistic genes. Because of his control over his own biology, Elixir has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. He usually passes out after pushing his powers too far and remains in a coma for some time. Dr. Nemesis guessed that during these times, his DNA reboots itself. *''Dichromatimorphic Skin:'' After Elixir used his mutant powers to heal himself, his skinned turned a golden colour. This is possibly due to Elixir activating a secondary mutation in himself. At the time, Elixir's skin normally remained golden the whole time, until he learned to regained control over his powers. However if he uses his powers to damage or kill his skin turns a deep metallic black. This appears to be a completely involuntary reaction, and it has been stated that Elixir has a hard time converting from black to golden. 'Abilities' Master Archer: Justin Foley is an extremely skilled archer. He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Justin is currently skilled enough that he can shoot arrows at once. As a master archer Justin uses a mechanical bow and crossbow he developed. Genius-Level Intellect: Elixir possesses genius-level understanding of human anatomy, physiology and biology. Master Martial Artist: Justin has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Justin is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Justin is fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the bow which is his usual weapon of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Weaknesses Using his powers for extreme feats of biological manipulation can wear out his body causing him to collapse. 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Justin has short blonde hair kept in a spiky fashion. He also usually has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Bow: Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Foley family Category:Biokinetics Category:Healers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters